


Ocean Eyes

by fuckkforever



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Song: Ocean Eyes (Billie Eilish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckkforever/pseuds/fuckkforever
Summary: Elizabeth kept the ocean in her eyes.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ocean Eyes

Elizabeth kept the ocean in her eyes, Jack knew it; on the outside they appeared hazel, and sweet, but what rested in that tormented soul wasn't sweet at all.

It was stormy.

Only by looking closely could one see the waves breaking into those endless wells.

Her hair, on the other hand, were as golden as rays of sun, that same sun that had been the only companion of countless travels, a hope that was born again, especially after days of storm. Jack observed them floating in the wind, not entirely tamed by a leather hat. A pirate hat.

Elizabeth’s skin was freshly made parchment paper; fair, smooth and scented. Jack wanted to draw routes and constellations on her, so as to make sure she would forever be a part of his world, a part of him. Watching her gaze at the horizon aboard the Black Pearl would soon become a memory, and Jack couldn't help but think that saddened him.

He wondered if all those years in Port Royal had taken away her every desire, dream and ambition; after all, she had been taught to obey.

And yet, he already knew the answer. Elizabeth yearned for freedom; she knew what she wanted, and above all she had the strength and cunning to be able to catch it.

Elizabeth kept the ocean in her eyes, because to the ocean she belonged.


End file.
